Neko
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - vámonos- dijo la anciana tomando a Shampoo- gracias a la estupidez de ese muchacho podemos irnos- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse con su clan.


Los personajes no son míos...

.-.-.-

Neko

.-

\- Chicos están cerca los exámenes parciales, y recuerden que este examen es el último antes del final, así que esfuércense al máximo, mientras más alta sea su calificación necesitaran menos porcentaje de la calificación final; hoy vamos a repasar, les voy a dar unas hojas con ejercicios, resuélvanlo en equipos de tres; Hiroshi, Daisuke y Ranma no pueden estar juntos, nunca trabajan, y Saotome, tampoco lo quiero con Tendo, nunca se esfuerza- tras algunas quejas todos formaron equipos y empezaron a trabajar.

-.-

Ya para el final de la clase Akane y su equipo fueron las primeras en entregar el trabajo, cuando Akane iba a regresar a su lugar para guardar sus cosas, la maestra la detuvo.

\- Akane quiero hablar contigo después de clases, ¿puedes pasar a mi cubículo?-

\- si, esta bien maestra- dijo un poco preocupada

-.-

Al finalizar las clases, como había dicho Akane, fue a ver a la maestra Tanaka, su maestra de Algebra, y mientras entraba al salón de profesores vio por la ventana del mismo como Ranma se ocultaba en la copa próxima de un árbol.'

\- Ese tonto... le dije que se adelantara...-

\- ¿pasa algo Akane?-

\- no nada, pero dígame maestra, ¿para que quería verme?-

\- primero que nada, ¿recuerdas que el mes pasado me prometiste algo que no cumpliste?- dijo sentándose en su escritorio

\- Le pido disculpas nuevamente, en verdad quería quedarme a la competencia regional, pero aparecieron...-

\- Akane ya se esa historia y en parte entiendo que esas chicas están locas, toda la escuela sabe de ellas y los problemas que tienes con ellas gracias a tu prometido, pero la competencia de matemáticas era muy importante para nosotros-

\- y en verdad lo siento, usted sabe que además de disculparme con usted me disculpe con todo el equipo- dijo apenada

\- ¿sabes en que lugar quedamos Akane?... tercer lugar- dijo antes de que la chica pudiera responder y siguió hablando- ¿y sabes cuantos lugares pasan al estatal?... solo dos lugares-

\- lo siento de verdad- desde aquel día en que se hubiese perdido el concurso de matemáticas gracias a Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo, Akane se sentía fatal, no solo por el concurso en si, también era que había faltado a su palabra con todo el equipo, quienes la habían buscado un mes antes de la competencia en un momento de necesidad.

\- El equipo te busco porque pensó que eras la indicada para completarnos, Akane de verdad lo creímos- la chica solo bajo la cabeza - ahora tienes la oportunidad de redimirte con nosotros-

\- ¿qué... quiere decir?-

\- hubo un problema con la escuela que gano el segundo lugar, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero los rumores dicen que mintieron en algo con respecto a los integrantes, el caso es que están fuera de la competencia, y automáticamente nosotros pasamos a los regionales, entenderás que sigue faltándonos un integrante, te damos la oportunidad de que vengas con nosotros- la muchacha pareció pensarlo un momento, cuando escucharon un sonido extraño... sonido que había hecho Ranma al resbalarse de la rama donde estaba y su pie había chocado con el vidrio del salón, así que Akane trató de distraer la más rápido a la maestra

\- ¡yo ... me gustaría saber cuando... cuando son los estatales?- la profesora regresó su mirada a Akane

\- bueno... es en una semana...-

\- esta... esta bromeando... ¿no?-

\- sé que es muy precipitado, pero también sé que puedes-

\- es que... no sé... yo...- Akane guardó silencio pensando sobre que hacer

La maestra Tanaka tenía cierta suspicacia para analizar a sus estudiantes, y con Tendo, no era la excepción, sabía que aunque era una excelente alumna, esto no era su prioridad, menos desde que Saotome había entrado a su vida; así que necesitaba una buena estrategia para hacerla ceder.

\- Akane eras una buena alumna, creo que tienes el potencial suficiente para lograr grandes cosas, estas a pocos meses de pasar a tercer grado y es un hecho que si ganamos tendrás en tu historial académico un muy buen record, personalmente creo que podrías pedir una beca para la universidad-

Akane lo pensó pero realmente ella no necesita una beca académica, no cuando podía obtener una beca deportiva con los ojos cerrados, Tanaka vio esto reflejado en su rostro y cambió su estrategia.

\- Además, considerando que nos diste tu palabra y no lo cumpliste...-

El rostro de la chica se contrajo en culpa, era cierto, eso le pesaba demasiado.

\- si... yo lo prometí...- la maestra pensó que la tenía en el "bolsillo" sin embargo olvido el siguiente detalle - pero también y con todo respeto... usted estaba tan enojada conmigo que durante el último tiempo no me ha puesto una nota mayor a ocho... bueno...- Akane al final, no se atrevió a decir que se había desquitado

La maestra se quedo por un momento en blanco, eso era muy cierto, había que cambiar su estrategia.

\- es cierto... y te pido una disculpa... te prometo que de ahora en adelante no tomaré partida sea cual sea tu decisión...-

\- yo no sé si deba... tengo... tengo actividades en otros clubs...- al parecer Akane no sabía como decir directamente que no y la profesora estaba por usar su última carta

\- mira Akane, te voy a hablar sinceramente, te necesitamos en el equipo, si tú no vienes con nosotros a Tokyo, no tendremos oportunidad, así que estoy dispuesta a darte una recompensa-

\- ¿una recompensa...?-

\- tú quieres ir a la universidad ¿no?-

\- si...-

\- y supongo que Saotome aunque no le guste estudiar irá detrás de ti ¿cierto?- Akane lo pensó por un momento, y aunque se negaba a aceptar que Ranma iría a la universidad solo por seguirla, lo cierto es que también iría en parte por orden de sus padres para "cuidarla".

\- pues si, él irá...- dijo sin agregar ninguna explicación

\- creo que eso será muy difícil, no solo por el ya de por si horrendo historial de Saotome, sino también porque solo para aplicar necesita mínimo todas las materias aprobadas, y por lo menos la mía no la va a pasar-

\- pero...- Akane quedo bastante pasmada, queriendo renegar

\- pero estoy dispuesta a darle los puntos extra que necesita para que pueda seguir con el proceso- la maestra Tanaka tomó su maletín y levantó yendo hacía la salida - piénsalo Akane- esto le pareció a Akane un chantaje a todas luces, frunció el ceño y supo que no tenía de otra

\- espere... participaré...- respondió sin emoción

\- te espero mañana al terminar las clases en el club de matemáticas, y por cierto dile a Saotome que donde tiene puesta su cabeza en el vidrio ya no alcanza a taparlo el árbol- sin más Akane se quedo sola en el lugar un poco avergonzada con la actitud de Ranma , suspiró, y antes de salir del salón observo como el chico volvía meter la cabeza entre las hojas para después saltar del árbol, intuyendo que pronto su prometida saldría, Akane volvió a suspirar ahora con cansancio.

-.-

\- Entonces ... ¿que quería Tanaka?-

\- no seas mal educado Ranma-

\- como sea... esa señora es muy enojona, siempre parece traerla contra mi y de paso con Hiroshi y Daisuke-

\- será porque nunca ponen atención-

\- como sea... ¿qué quería?-

\- que me uniera al equipo de matemáticas-

\- ¿de nuevo?, la última vez no salió bien-

\- gracias a tus prometidas- contesto molesta

\- detalles... entonces ¿vas a participar?-

\- no me queda de otra...-

\- ¿porqué?-

\- detalles- contestó y no le explicó como había sido chantajeada.

.-.-.-.

La semana pasó muy rápido, Akane prácticamente se la había paso estudiando día y noche, y en ocasiones parecía más un zombie que un ser humano, sin embargo nunca se rindió. El día de la competencia estatal, a pesar del llanto de Soun y el mal humor de Ranma le desearon suerte cuando la despidieron desde la estación y la vieron partir con sus compañeros a las 7am, aproximadamente estaría de regreso en Nerima al atardecer.

Luego de horas de espera y con algo de retraso, Akane y sus compañeros regresaron a Nerima nuevamente con un segundo lugar, bien les alcanzaba para ir a las nacionales.

Lo siguiente era lo más difícil, convencer a Soun Tendo para que la dejara viajar casi hasta el otro lado del país, las nacionales de este año serían en Aomori; tras varios intentos fallidos y con intervención de la maestra Tanaka, Akane consiguió la firma de su padre que autorizaba su viaje de tres días, no es necesario explicar los intentos que Ranma hizo para que la firma no llegara al papel. Tras un mes más de intenso estudio, la menor de los Tendo fue acompañada hasta el aeropuerto de Narita por toda la familia, incluso Kuno estaba ahí quien a cambio de poder ir, había llevado a todos en uno de sus vehículos privados.

.-.-.-.

La familia Tendo y Saotome fueron dejados justo en la entrada de su casa, se notaban los ánimos bajos, Soun suspiraba cada tanto, a Ranma era mejor ni dirigirle la palabra y Happosai parecía deprimido ante la ausencia de la chica, aunque esto no le impidió salir de "cacería", incluso Kasumi decidió cambiar el platillo de la cena, ya que era uno de los favoritos de Akane y seguro su padre se pondría a llorar.

.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente del Sábado, la familia se levanto con el mismo animo que se había acostado, y el ambiente que se sentía mientras desayunaban era un poco aburrido y hasta melancólico, por lo menos hasta que una jovencita de cabellos púrpura entró a la estancia saludando en chino

\- ¿qué haces aquí Shampoo?- Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió con su desayuno

\- vengo a que tengamos una cita, mi querido Ranma- dijo abrazándolo

\- no estoy de humor Shampoo- dijo tratando de liberarse, Nabiki aprovecho y tomó una foto

\- 500 yenes y no se la muestro a Akane-

\- ¡¿Nabiki tú también tienes que molestar?!-

\- que humor cuñado-

\- ¿molestar? ¡Shampoo nunca es una molestia!- reclamó la china

\- ¡Cuidado!- el instinto de Ranma se activó, tomó la mesa y en segundos la usó de escudo contra las espátulas que la cocinara había lanzado contra Shampoo, protegiendo a las hermanas Tendo y a su madre del ataque.

\- ¡¿a caso están dementes?!- les grito a las dos luchadoras mientras con un puño desviaba una arma de Shampoo

\- ¡Ran-chan salgamos hoy!-

\- ¡no!, ¡el saldrá conmigo-

\- ¡Shampoo eres una aprovechada! ¡era mi idea!-

\- ¡no fue tú idea!, ¡solo me diste la información!-

\- ¡¿qué información?!- les gritó el de trenza viéndolas ya en el techo

\- ¡que la chica Tendo se fue!-

\- ¡oigan mi pequeña no se fue! solo... esta de viaje...- y Soun se puso a llorar

\- ¡¿porqué no nos dejan en paz?!-

\- ¡no te preocupes Ran-chan me liberaré de ella!-

\- ¡¿cómo que te liberarás de mi?! ¡yo me desharé de ti?!- y así las dos muchachas pelearon con más fuerza.

Tres minutos después de alguna forma las muchachas habían bajado de nuevo y Shampoo llevaba la delantera, Ukyo dio varios brincos sin saber realmente a donde iba, se dio cuenta que había entrado a la casa pero era un detalle sin importancia, Ranma seguía gritándoles que pararan, hasta que vio como prácticamente la cocinera usaba a su madre de escudo, corrió a la velocidad de la luz y logró tomar a su madre y quitarla del camino de la batalla. Suficiente con las locas

\- ¡YA BASTA!- ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas -¡quiero que se vayan ahora mismo!-

\- Ranma...-

\- ¡ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que casi hacen!- Ukyo bajo la cabeza y Shampoo de plano no sabía de que hablaba -¡quiero que se vayan! ¡no saldré con ninguna de las dos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!-

\- ¡Ranma pero que grosero!- Ukyo se enfadó

\- ¡Si Ranma no tienes que ser tan insensible!-

\- ¡Estoy cansado de ambas! ¡o se van o me van a conocer enojado!- las dos chicas se miraron entre si enojadas cínicamente con la actitud de Ranma, Ukyo le hizo señas con los ojos a Shampoo hacia el agua del estanque, la amazona asistió, caminó y se tiro al agua, ergo, una gata de pelaje morado brotó sacudiéndose, a Ranma inmediatamente se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo, comenzó a retroceder nada más ver como empezaba a acercarse, pero la gata parecía enojada; por otro lado no podía huir, le seguía preocupando que lastimaran a su madre, a Kasumi e incluso a Nabiki, y para ser sincero sentía un poco de vergüenza que su progenitora lo viera huyendo de una gata.

Shampoo maulló lo más que le dieron sus cuerdas vocales y con eso Ranma ya no pudo pensar con claridad, el pavor lo invadió y no se le ocurría como huir, llegó hasta una pared y se pegó a ella

\- ba... bas... basta... Sha... Shampoo, no... no... linda... gatita... ¡ahhh!- grito cuando la gata se tiro sobre su cara.

Ukyo miró alrededor y pudo apreciar los destrozos que habían causado con la pelea y le hubiera dado igual de no se porque vio a Nodoka sentada en el suelo cerca de la televisión, donde la había puesto Ranma a salvo, tomándose las manos observando preocupada a su hijo, fue cuando la cocinera sintió un poco de remordimiento, así que escuchando los gritos de fondo de Ranma empezó a acercarse a la señora.

\- oiga Saotome ¿no va intervenir entre Shampoo y el pobre Ranma?-

\- naaa... cuando se canse de jugar con Ranma lo dejará en paz, y en disculpa traerá ramen como la última vez-

Ranma trataba de quitarse a la gata de encima, había empezado a correr por todos lados, cuando Mouse llegó buscando a la muchacha, e ilógicamente y como siempre mal interpreto las cosas

\- ¡Saotome! ¡deja tranquila a mi Shampoo!- y se fue tras ellos, Shampoo al ver al chico de gafas se aferró más a Ranma no queriéndose ir con él, subieron y bajaron escaleras, Ranma se tropezó y cayó al suelo, Shampoo que había saltado de su cabeza empezó a acercarse de nuevo, Ranma en su último momento de lucidez vio como Ukyo se acercaba a su madre.

\- déjeme ayudarla- dijo Kuonji inclinándose hacía ella, cuando un estridente maullido se escucho en la casa, al regresar la vista Shampoo ya no estaba sobre Ranma y retrocedía, pues el muchacho ahora en el suelo sostenido en sus cuatro extremidades erizaba el lomo, Ukyo se olvidó de la señora pensando en su propia seguridad.

Tendo le hizo señas a sus dos hijas para que se acercaran y se pusieran tras él, Genma en un rayo de valentía nunca antes visto y antes de que Ranma terminara con su "proceso" corrió hacía su mujer, la levantó en vilo y regresó corriendo hacía fuera de la casa sin detenerse o mirar atrás. Soun al ver correr a Saotome, tomó de la mano a sus dos hijas y lo siguió, Mouse apenas le dio tiempo también de tomar a Shampoo entre sus brazos y corrió pero ya no le daba tiempo de saltar la barda, si lo hacía en el brinco Ranma los alcanzaría, así que solo corrió atrás de Tendo, Ukyo desde un principio también se había ido siguiendo a los padres de Ranma.

Ranma levantó la cabeza un poco desorientado pero nada más detectar el movimiento se fue directo a atacar, corrió rápido y para suerte de Mouse que iba hasta al último, el de tranza solo le rozó el cabello antes de que se cerrara la puerta del dojo; nada más entrar los amazonas Soun y Genma empezaron a llenar la entrada de tablas largas, cuyo propósito era reparar algunas partes de las paredes.

Ranma-gato chocó contra la puerta, maulló fuerte y analizó la manera de entrar, rasgó el papel de la puerta y se encontró con la madera que era sostenida desde adentro, estuvo a punto de romper las tablas cuando oyó un ruido persistente dentro de la casa, corrió incluso más rápido y entró tirando lo que se atravesaba en su camino, descubrió que lo que provocaba ese sonido era una aparato pequeño sobre una mesa de madera. Se acercó sigiloso, después de un rato el teléfono dejo de sonar.

Dentro del dojo no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, ahora no se escuchaba que Ranma estuviera a fuera, estuvieron algún tiempo tratando de detectar algo pero nada, lastima que se tardaron demasiado tiempo, cuando hicieron intento de salir Ranma ya estaba paseándose por el jardín, si salían probablemente los atacaría.

-.-

\- Akane, ¿lograste hablar con tu familia?- dijo una muchacha de trenzas tras ella

\- no, no sé que estén haciendo, nadie responde el teléfono, ni modo, luego intentaré hablarles, lastima quería que me desearan suerte- y con eso las dos chicas caminaron hacía el salón donde sería la primera etapa de la competencia.

-.-

Varias horas después, siete personas y una gata, seguían pensando en la manera de salir, habían asomado la cabeza varias veces pero Ranma había hecho ademán de ir tras ellos, así que seguían encerrados.

\- necesitamos agua caliente Shampoo, será más fácil escapar si regresas a ser humana- la pequeña gata pereció asistir y a conveniencia se acurruco sobre el regazo de Mouse buscando su protección, sabía que siendo gata corría el doble de riesgo de ser atacada pero también sabía que el chico medio ciego era capaz de dar su vida antes de dejar que le tocaran un pelo.

\- Papá, ya casi anochece ¿crees que Ranma ya se haya calmado?-

\- no lo creo Kasumi, incluso creo que esta más agresivo que otras veces, ¿qué opina usted Saotome?-

\- eso creo Tendo... no estoy tan seguro, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo-

\- mi pobre bebé, ¡la culpa es tuya!- dijo Nodoka señalando a Genma el cual se encogió en su lugar

\- Nabiki, ¿de casualidad no tendrás un plan para sacar a tu pobre familia de aquí?- Soun miró a su hija recargada contra la pared soplándose la uñas

\- sinceramente padre... y como en pocas ocasiones, no tengo nada en mente, de hecho no creo que podamos hacer nada con Ranma ahí afuera-

\- ¡si tan solo mi Akane estuviera aquí!- Soun se lamentaba

\- yo creo que todo esto es tu culpa Shampoo...- dijo Ukyo molesta

\- ¡oye con Shampoo no te metas!- defendió Mouse

\- ¡tú cállate ciego! ¡esto no es contigo!- la chica se acercó intentando alcanzar a la gata, Mouse inmediatamente la empujó ella cayó al suelo sobre su trasero y lo miró con odio, por un momento se le olvido que a Mouse no le importaba si era mujer, sobre todo si se trataba de la seguridad de Shampoo.

-.-

Entrada la noche los refugiados en el dojo oían como Ranma cantaba una sinfonía en solitario, en ese momento supieron que la velada iba para largo. Soun acurruco a Kasumi ambos sentados en la duela, el hombre le hizo señas a Nabiki para que se acercara de su lado izquierdo, la muchacha a regañadientes fue, se acurruco también, ya que hacía algo de fresco e intentó dormir.

Muse seguía sosteniendo en su regazo a Shampoo, Genma tenía rodeada a Nodoka descansando en el suelo, Ukyo se abrazaba a si misma con frío, sentía un poco de envidia al ver a los demás.

.-.-.-.

\- Estoy comenzando a preocuparme-

\- ¿porqué?-

\- mi familia no ha contestado el teléfono desde ayer, hoy volví a intentar pero nada...-

\- tal vez aun están durmiendo, es muy temprano, nadie madruga los Domingos- respondió su compañera leyendo sus notas, preparándose para el segundo encuentro de matemáticas

\- no sé... tal vez... intentaré llamar más tarde-

-.-

Cologne esta parada sobre una de las esquinas de la barda del dojo, sostenía su bastón con ambas manos lista para la pelea, tenía menos de diez segundos de haberse asomado a la propiedad y ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaba, había arañazos sobre los árboles, sobre las paredes y sobre algunas partes en la duela, enseguida intuyó lo que estaba pasando, desde ayer su nieta y su empleado habían desaparecido y estaba segura estaban en este lugar, último sitio donde los vieron.

Observó con cuidado si había algún indicio del autor de tal desastre, pero hasta donde daba su vista no había nadie, estaba a punto de saltar cuando sintió como alguien caía junto a ella en la barda

\- hola abuela, pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si usted podría indicarme como llegar al dojo de Akane, hace días que lo busco- a la mujer se le escurrió una gota por la sien ante tan despistado muchacho.

\- aquí es muchacho-

\- jeje... vaya... después de tanto tiempo me sigo perdiendo, bien gracias por la información- contestó antes de saltar a la propiedad

\- ¡no! ¡Ryoga regresa!- el grito de la anciana alerto al gato que se acicalaba entre las ramas de una árbol cerca del dojo.

La gata en el regazo de Mouse maulló para despertar al chico y de paso a todo los demás que aun dormían, tratando de alertarlos de la presencia de la matriarca china.

-¿qué pasa abuela?- dijo Ryoga sin siquiera mirar las marcas por todo el lugar, sin embargo gracias a su instinto alcanzó a esquivar de milagro un arañazo - ¡pero que demonios!- exclamó viendo a Ranma frente a él, vio la posición que mantenía y sus pupilas un poco alargadas, inmediatamente supo que estaba en problemas y adquirió una posición de ataque.

\- muchacho más vale que huyas-

\- ¡ja! yo no huyo- dijo con altanería

\- no sabes lo que dices niño- dijo viendo como Ranma lo asechaba, en cualquier momento le saltaría encima - la última vez que yo me enfrente a esa técnica, él estaba transformado en chica, y por poco llega a mi nivel, tú no eres contendiente para el Ranma que tienes frente a ti-

\- tonterías, he estado entrenando, vamos gatito muéstrame lo que tienes- seguido de esto, Ryoga fue quien empezó la pelea

\- es la voz de la vieja...- dijo Mouse - vamos Shampoo tenemos que salir de aquí-

Todos se pusieron de pie y entre Genma y Soun quitaron tabla a tabla, al asomarse por la puerta pudieron ver como Ranma le daba la paliza de su vida al chico del colmillo.

Shampoo vio a su abuela en la barda y maulló fuerte tratando de conseguir su atención, inmediatamente supo que había cometido un error, Ranma acabada de detectarlos y dejando a Ryoga de lado iba hacía ellos. Cologne se movió rápido y con su bastón alcanzó a intervenir el camino del gato, ahora el gato veía a su nueva enemiga, se fue con fuerza hacía ella

\- ¡Mouse saca a mi nieta de aquí!- gritó enfrentando al gato. El muchacho obediente tomó a la gatita en sus brazos y comenzó a correr con la intención de llegar a la barda y saltarla, sin embargo Ranma detectaba el olor de aquella de su especie quien para él era, según su instinto, su rival principal, así que dejando a Cologne de lado corrió a cuatro patas alcanzando la tunica de Mouse, tirándolos sobre la tierra aun dentro de la propiedad. Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba Ukyo al ver que no le prestaba atención, escapó.

\- vamos muchacho levántate- dijo Soun ayudando a Ryoga

\- ese maldito de Saotome... me las va a pagar...-

\- otro día muchacho, hoy no hay caso- dijo Genma viendo como la anciana volvía a inferir por sus discípulos

\- no... ¡él solo me tomó desprevenido!- gritó y fue directo a la batalla de nuevo

\- que chico tan más terco- dijo Genma sin la más minima intención de detenerlo

La anciana lograba a penas atacar cubriendo todos los ataques, fue cuando Ryoga atacó a Ranma por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, sin embargo se levantó inmediatamente y aun más enojado que antes se fue contra Ryoga.

\- vámonos- dijo la anciana tomando a Shampoo- gracias a la estupidez de ese muchacho podemos irnos- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse con su clan.

\- ¡hay que hacer algo Genma! ¡mi Ranma va a matar a ese pobre muchacho!-

\- pero querida, ¿qué podemos hacer? nuestro chico esta completamente fuera de si, ni siquiera uniendo mis fuerzas con Tendo podríamos con él... además...-

\- ¿además qué Saotome?-

\- mientras más se enoja, más se descontrola-

\- hijas entren a la casa, si intento sacarlas probablemente vaya tras nosotros, enciérrense en alguna habitación-

\- tú también Nodoka, aquí no es seguro-

\- ¡es mi hijo Genma!-

\- créeme querida, Ranma no reconoce a nadie cuando esta así, ve dentro con las muchachas y resguárdense bien-

\- pero...-

\- vamos tía- dijo Kasumi tomándola por los hombros - Ranma estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa, la señora asistió y entró rápido con las muchachas

\- ¿qué hacemos Saotome? no podemos dejar a ese muchacho en manos de Ranma-

\- creo que tengo un plan, vamos Tendo ayúdeme a buscar- con eso entraron a la casa

Mientras tanto, Ryoga a dificultad ya se movía, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de concentrarse y hacer su técnica más fuerte, y de todas formas ya no tenía energía, su cuerpo presentaba múltiples heridas y muchas partes de su ropa estaba hecha jirones. La anciana había tenido razón Ranma no tenía su nivel normal de pelea, tenía uno mucho más alto.

\- maldita sea...- masculló sin encontrar una salida

\- ¿listo Tendo?-

\- ¿esta seguro de esto Saotome?-

\- no hay de otra...- dijo acomodándose la peluca blanca

\- esta bien... espero que esta vez si funcione...-

\- ¡oye Ranma!- gritó una "dulce" voz hondeando en su mano el último pescado de la despensa

El gato más que por la voz, había detectado el olor, y corrió hacía la "ancianita" dispuesto a pelear por su comida, Genma comenzó a correr, dándole tiempo a Tendo de levantar a Ryoga y meterlo en la casa

\- ¡¿qué rayos es Ranma?!-

\- por ahora un gato-

\- ¿y el señor Genma?-

\- lo llevará lejos de la casa, esperemos que se quede vagando hasta que se le pase-

\- ¿y porqué estaba vestido así?-

\- digamos que es una "estrategia"- Ryoga no volvió a preguntar nada - vamos muchacho hay que curarte esas heridas. A duras penas lo llevó escaleras arriba - ¡hijas! ¡ya pueden salir!-

\- ¿donde esta mi Ranma?- Nodoka fue quien primero se asomó - ¿y donde esta Genma?-

\- intentando llevarse a Ranma lejos de la casa-

\- pero... pero...-

\- tranquila tía, ese gato estará seguro mejor que nosotros- dijo Nabiki robándose el cuello - por lo que a mi respecta iré a tomar una larga siesta-

\- yo iré por el botiquín- agregó Kasumi

\- ven Ryoga hay que ponerte en algún lugar, mmm... supongo que por el momento estarás en el cuarto de Akane, ella está de viaje-

\- ¿a donde?- preguntó sorprendido cuando lo ponían sobre la cama

\- un viaje escolar- agregó Kasumi entrando - pobre de la tía Nodoka, esta tan preocupada, se ha ido a la puerta a esperar al tío-

\- ¡Genma a regresado!- se oyó desde la planta baja

\- ¡entra! ¡entra!- gritó Genma, tenía su "vestuario" completamente destrozado.

\- ¿pero... y mi Ranma?. preguntó Nodoka no queriendo entrar en la casa

\- viene detrás el plan no funcionó, esta más enojado-

\- ¿cómo que más enojado?- dijo siendo arrastrada al hogar

\- ¡¿qué ha pasado Saotome?!- apareció Soun

\- Tendo hay que cerrar todo, Ranma ya viene- ambos hombres se pusieron en acción

\- Nada funcionó... esta más enfurecido-

\- ¿y cómo logró escapar?-

\- le arrojé la comida-

\- y ahora...-

La frese no fue continuada, ya que un fuerte maullido se oyó desde la parte de enfrente de la casa

.-.

Varias horas más tarde las familias Tendo y Saotome habían aguantado muy bien, se habían mantenido callados dentro de la casa, eso había evitado que Ranma intentara entrar a la fuerza, aunque había rasgado bastantes partes de los muros, los habitantes no sabían si era porque se estaba afilando las uñas o si esta tratando de cazarlos, de todas maneras estaban mejor ahí que en el dojo, por lo menos ya habían comido arroz hervido, que era lo único que quedaba en la despensa

Tiempo después, la familia sabía que estaba en el techo, se le oía pasear de un lado a otro, luego de un rato se detuvo sobre la habitación de Akane, donde la parecer se había quedado a descansar.

.-.

Ryoga despertaba casi al atardecer con bastante hambre; después de que Kasumi curara sus heridas se había quedado profundamente arrullado por el perfume que inundaba la habitación, además, aunque había dormido muchas veces ahí nunca lo había hecho como humano y eso lo hacía sentir feliz. Se levantó despacio, le dolían muchas partes de su cuerpo, pero estaba tan feliz de estar ahí que se puso de pie y comenzó a husmear.

\- ¡oh los libros de mi Akane!- dijo tomando uno en sus manos -¡el escritorio de mi Akane!- abrazó dramáticamente el escritorio provocando un ruido seco al dejarse caer sobre el, si Ranma hubiese tenido orejas con más movilidad las hubiera movido, completamente alerta con los sonidos dentro de la habitación - y pensar que Akane ve el atardecer desde aquí a diario- dijo abriendo las cortinas y la ventana, se dio media vuelta y siguió en lo suyo, solo las cortinas por inercia volvieron a cerrarse...

\- ¡su ropa!- dijo abriendo su armario - incluso aunque esta limpia huele a ella...- suspiró embobado; Ryoga no sabía cuanta razón tenía, un gato muy enojado había detectado el ruido y aun más el olor ondeando por el aire; el olor de dueña se extendía por el lugar, pero no solo el de ella, había otro pestilente que osaba profanar su rincón; al ingresar y no verla, y aun más ver a un enemigo, supo cual era su deber.

Un fuerte maullido alertó a la familia que comía los últimos restos del arroz, luego comenzaron a oír los ruidos de la batalla en la planta superior.

\- creo que deberíamos huir...- dijo Genma deteniendo de un brazo a su mujer para que no se le ocurriera subir

\- conozco un lugar cerca de las montañas... no creo que nos siga hasta allá- completó Tendo

\- ¡no pienso irme de aquí sin saber que mi Ranma esta bien! ... o que no va a matar a nadie...- termino con duda

\- pero papá...-

\- vámonos hijas aquí no es seguro-

\- me da igual...- Nabiki se puso de pie

\- ¡vienen hacía acá!- todos corrieron a refugiarse en los primeros recovecos de la casa que encontraron y volvieron a salir tan pronto vieron como Ryoga huía a duras penas hacía el jardín, tan metidos estaban en ver lo que pasaba con esos dos, que no escucharon el teléfono

-.-

\- no me contestan...- dijo Akane con desazón

\- tal vez fueron de paseo- dijo su compañera de habitación quien repasaba sus notas para verificar no haberse equivocado

\- no sé, es muy raro... estoy preocupada... ¿qué tal y pasó algo?-

\- no creo, ya se hubieran comunicado contigo- dijo restándole importancia. Akane colgó el teléfono y fue directo a meterse en las cobijas, apenas eran las siete, pero no tenía ganas de nada, lo bueno es que mañana después de las premiaciones, que esperaban poder ganar, se iría a casa.

-.-

Ranma estaba por dar el golpe final a Ryoga, el chico incluso ya estaba desmayado en el suelo, la mayoría de sus heridas estaban abiertas de nuevo y tenía otras más

\- hay que hacer algo Saotome-

\- ni siquiera tenemos más comida, mmm... - dijo viendo a su alrededor- ¡aquí va!- dijo aventando un plato vació a Ranma

El gato sintió el impacto y puso su mirada sobre los habitantes de la casa en general, dispuesto a atacar

\- ¡¿qué ha hecho Saotome?!-

\- ¡me dijo que hiciera algo!-

\- ¡si, pero algo que no nos pusiera en peligro!-

\- ¡ahhh!- gritaron tratando de proteger a las mujeres, de pronto un bulto atacó a Ranma y este cayó barriendo el suelo

\- de ahora en adelante me haré cargo- dijo Happosai haciéndole frente aun vestido como ladrón

\- ¡maestro!- dijeron al unísono Genma y Soun

.-.

Dos horas después Happosai disfrutaba de las atenciones de Kasumi curando las múltiples heridas de la batalla.

\- Creo que también me duele aquí- dijo llorón tocándose la barriga

\- pero ahí no tiene nada...-

\- maestro, ¿esta seguro que Ranma no despertará?- preguntó Soun, el maestro cambió a una postura más seria

\- bueno, es una técnica que casi nunca uso, siendo sincero, los puntos de presión no son mi fuerte, si hubiera usado una moxibustión estaría seguro, pero no tengo por ahora los elementos suficientes, además varía entre persona y persona, si fuese alguien débil podría dormir una semana pero con Ranma no hay forma de saberlo- Happosai nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero dentro de si, con esta pelea, se había dado cuenta que cuando llegara el momento, estaría orgulloso de dejar en las manos de Ranma la escuela de estilo libre.

\- bueno, por lo menos el tiempo que este dormido nos dará posibilidad de reabastecernos de energía-

\- espero poder ir mañana temprano al mercado...- Kasumi internamente hacía una lista rápida de lo que necesitaba comprar

\- No se preocupe Tendo, recuerde que cuando Ranma se duerme regresa en si-

\- ¡es cierto! ¡lo había olvidado por completo! y yo que ya pensaba que era necesario ir a amarrarlo-

\- supongo que fue un buen trabajo en equipo- dijo Nabiki sorbiendo de su té, única cena de la familia

\- linda Nabiki, no digas esas cosas, si yo fui quien durmió a ese gato tonto-

\- ese gato tonto lo hubiera vencido, de no ser porque cuando se descuido, papá y el tío se colgaron de sus piernas, fue cuando usted aprovecho y lo durmió como último recurso-

\- en realidad el merito es del maestro hija- Soun intervino al ver que el maestro los veía muy feo - ¿verdad Saotome?-

\- ¡claro! ¡claro!- secundó - ¡que fuerte es el maestro!-

Nabiki rodó los ojos.

En otra habitación, Nodoka curaba los desperdigadas y pequeñas heridas que el muchacho poseía, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo en ese estado, sabía por lo que le habían contado que la única que lo podía ayudar cuando estaba así era Akane, y en parte le tenía un poco de envidia, porque ella era su madre y no podía hacer algo así.

No sabía mucho de la condición de Ranma a excepción de lo que le habían contado, y aunque a ella le pareciera muy tierno, también le parecía extraño que el muchacho no durmiera como regularmente lo hacía, sino casi engarruñado y rascara su cabeza contra la almohada repetidas veces, además estaba segura que antes de entrar con él a la habitación había escuchado un maullido.

.-.-.-.-.-

\- Y por último, los ganadores del primer lugar, acreedores de 100,000 yenes, y por supuesto una comida en el restauran más caro de Aomori, es para... desde Tokyo, ¡el Instituto Furinkan!- El grupo en general saltó y grito, recibieron el premio y siguieron festejando.

Apenas habían salido de la premiación y Akane de nuevo estaba pegada al teléfono

\- Akane, ya deja eso, mejor vamos a la habitación a quitarnos el uniforme y ponernos ropa normal, iremos a desayunar al buffet del hotel, luego iremos a conocer la ciudad, y cerca de las dos iremos a comer a...-

\- Si, lo sé- la interrumpió a medias - pero algo me dice que debería regresar a casa, es como... como un presentimiento- la chica la miró como si estuviera loca

\- si tú lo dices... como quieras- y con eso, la dejo sola.

.-.-

\- ¡qué bien dormí!-

\- ¡yo también Saotome! una sola noche lejos de mi futon y ya lo extrañaba demasiado-

\- ni que lo diga Tendo-

\- hola, buenos días- Kasumi venía entrando por la puerta - quería levantarme más temprano, pero me fue imposible, tenía mucho sueño, siento si aun no he empezado con el desayuno, prepararé algo sencillo para que sea rápido- dijo mirando el reloj de la sala que marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

\- no te preocupes hija, sé que pasaste una mala noche en el dojo, es normal-

\- si Kasumi, no te preocupes tanto- la muchacha sonrió y siguió su camino

\- que le parece una partida de...-

\- ¡Genma! ¡Genma!- entró Nodoka alterada a la estancia

\- ¿pero que pasa mujer?-

\- ¡es Ranma! ¡él no esta bien!-

\- ¿pero qué es lo que ocurre?-

\- pasó una mala noche, se movía mucho y soltaba sonidos muy extraños, algunas veces sonaban como maullidos ahogados y ahora...-

\- espera querida, ¿me estas diciendo que Ranma sigue como gato?-

\- no lo sé Genma, yo nunca lo había visto en este estado, pero el definitivamente sigue actuando aun dormido como gato- dijo la mujer describiendo lo que había visto durante la noche; la noche anterior habían puesto a Ranma en el cuarto de Akane y Nodoka no se había querido mover de ahí

\- pero eso no es posible...-

\- y ahora él esta moviéndose mucho más y esta sudando y...-

\- trata de tranqui...-ni siquiera termino la frase cuando un maullido erizó a los habitantes del dojo.

Nabiki bajó corriendo las escaleras y por instinto se oculto tras su padre, tras de ella Happosai le cuidaba las espaldas, Kasumi también había salido de la cocina

\- al parecer Ranma esta a punto de despertarse, y al parecer sigue como gato-

\- Nabiki y Kasumi váyanse al dojo y enciérrense por dentro-

\- Nodoka vete con ellas-

\- padre ¿dejaremos al joven Ryoga arriba?- les recordó Kasumi, el joven había pasado la noche en la habitación de los Saotome

\- es cierto, acompáñeme por él Sotome-

\- ¡¿yo?!-

\- ¡no lo podemos dejar ahí!- los patriarcas alcanzaron a ir por el muchacho quien a mitad de camino se despertó, al pasar por la habitación de Akane, era cierto, se escuchaban maullidos ahogados, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que Ranma despertara, después de dejar a Ryoga en el dojo escondido, ambos regresaron a amarrar lo más posible a Ranma. Cuando el trabajo estaba hecho el gato comenzó a moverse y por fin abrió los ojos.

Los hombres corrieron lo más que pudieron pero el gato incluso con las sogas no habían sido suficientes, ya había roto más de la mitad, e iba detrás de ellos totalmente enfurecido, Nabiki ya estaba en el dojo, pero Kasumi y Nodoka se habían quedado a esperar, eso había sido un error.

Genma tomó a Nodoka en vilo y corrió con ella en brazos, Soun intentó hacer lo mismo con su hija, pero tropezó y ambos cayeron al suelo, Ranma seguía fúrico, y aunque las sogas aun ataban una de sus piernas y le limitaban la movilidad del brazo derecho, eso no le evito tratar de arañar a quien tenía en frente, rasgando parte del vestido y mandil que portaba Kasumi, además de arrancarle un zapato, Soun la jaló y levantó para seguir corriendo, Happosai arrojó una bomba que intentaba noquearlo o por lo menos desestabilizarlo, tuvo el resultado contrario, porque aunque si le causo heridas, no lo noqueo y al contrario, terminó por destruir las sogas, liberándolo completamente.

Ranma soltó un nuevo movimiento, el cual hubiera dado en el blanco de no ser por que un insistente sonido apareció dentro de la casa; el gato paró en seco, lo que les dio posibilidad de llegar al dojo y encerrarse nuevamente en el, poniendo trabas por dentro.

El muchacho-gato corrió hacía el ruido como si fuera un llamado para él, se encontró de nuevo con esa cosa que no dejaba de sonar, esta vez le dio un manotazo que tiró el artefacto al suelo, haciendo que el teléfono se descolgara y emitiera comunicación

\- ¡bueno!- preguntó Akane del otro lado al escuchar que descolgaban - ¡bueno! ¡soy Akane! ¿hay alguien ahí?- lo único que recibió fue un largo maullido - Ra... Ranma...- el maullido se repitió - esto no puede estar pasando...- como si el gato comprendiera volvió a maullar emocionado de oír aunque fuese muy tenuemente a su dueña -Ranma... gatito... buen niño- improvisó - es hora de que tomes una siesta, verdad que si, mi gatito...- Ranma comenzó a mover más la cosa que tenía la voz de su dueña, sin comprender del todo la situación, comenzó a dar manotazos con la "garra" para ver si lograba hacer que la voz se volviera más fuerte, pero lo único que logro fue romper el cable del teléfono, haciendo imposible la comunicación.

-.-.

\- Ya no se oye ruido, ¿se habrá ido?- Soun aun protegía a sus hijas, incluso pasados los veinte minutos

\- al parecer se calmó-

\- ¿cree que sea prudente salir Saotome?-

\- no lo sé... echemos un vistazo- movieron un poco una de las tablas que cubrían la entrada para ver por un pequeño espació, alcanzaron a ver a Ranma lamiéndose en una rama justo frente al dojo

\- al perecer si se calmo, pero sigue siendo gato...-

\- y de nuevo estamos aquí, de que sirve no haber ido a la escuela, si voy a perder el día aquí encerrada...-

\- por lo menos no dormimos aquí... y ya comimos... es una ganancia- dijo Kasumi pensativa

\- ganancia sería que Akane estuviera aquí- Nabiki replicó

\- supongo que lo único que nos queda es aguantar hasta mañana por la mañana- Genma suspiró y se sentó en el suelo-

\- ¡oh no!, ¡mi bebé!-

\- ¿qué pasa padre?-

\- ¡¿quien ira por ella al aeropuerto?!-

\- ¡ayy papá eso es lo de menos!- Nabiki sentía ganas de ahorcar a su padre

\- ojala pudiera hacer algo por mi hijo...-

\- mujer haces bastante con no estar en su camino...-

\- maldito Ranma... si estuviera en mejores condiciones...- pero fue interrumpido por Nabiki

\- te volvería a dejar igual o peor- el chico se quedo cayado gruñendo

\- tal vez si el maestro se hubiera quedado tendríamos más oportunidades de ganarle-

\- yo creo salió huyendo para evitar que su orgullo saliera dañado cuando Ranma le ganara- las personas en general asistieron menos Ryoga que seguía refunfuñando.

.-.-.

Tres horas después la familia no oía ningún ruido, así que Genma y Soun decidieron espiar un poco, no encontraron nada, al parecer Ranma había desaparecido.

\- creo que podemos salir...- agregó Tendo

\- supongo que se habrá ido a buscar comida- añadió el de lentes quitando tablas junto a su amigo

\- yo espero que no le haga daño a nadie...- Nodoka se notaba muy intranquila, y cuando pudo salir se adelantó a todos inspeccionando cada vez más lejos del grupo los daños que Ranma había causado.

\- supongo que iré a terminar de hacer el desa... bueno comida...- dijo Kasumi tratando de acomodarse el delantal roto-

\- yo solo iré a dormir más- Las personas salían con tranquilidad del dojo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la casa, olvidándose de Ryoga, quien medio cojo iba completamente enojado por no haber "obtenido" las "posibilidades" para ganarle a Saotome

\- maldito Ranma, es un tramposo usando técnicas extrañas, mira que reducirme con esas artimañas a tener que ocultarme, te prometo que la próxima vez que te vea ¡TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO!- terminó gritando con furia; la familia lo miro tirándolo de loco y siguieron su camino, incluso Nodoka quien estaba mucho más cerca del la casa volteó a mirarlo, sin embargo cuando quiso reanudar su camino se encontró con los ojos azules de su hijo frente a ella.

El gran felino sentía que estaban invadiendo sus territorios, y dispuesto a atacar caminó de frente, Nodoka Saotome que era la más próxima a él, retrocedió un par de pasos

\- ¡Nodoka corre!- gritó su esposo, la mujer quiso avanzar más pero tropezó cayendo al piso, solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, el felino se dio impulso y comenzó a correr... para pasar de largo a la mujer en el suelo, directo a atacar.

La familia con rapidez volvió al dojo, pero el gato esta vez pisándoles los talones entró rompiendo la puerta y sin darles tiempo siquiera de poner tablas o protegerse mejor, los tenía acorralados; se pegaron a la pared esperando lo peor, el gato se impulsó hacía ellos cuando

\- ¡Ranma!- el chico barrió sus pies deteniéndose a centímetros de sus presas - ¡ven Ranma!- el gato después del shock inicial miró feliz a su dueña y fue directo a ronronearle a los pies

\- hija... regresaste- dijo llorando Soun queriendo ir hacía ella, el gato se interpuso y erizó su cuerpo dispuesto a defender a la muchacha, Soun se quedó paralizado - ¡Ranma regresa!- el gato obedeció, Akane miró a las personas presentes con mucho enojo, se dio media vuelta y dijo - vamos Ranma, es hora de tomar una siesta- el gato inmediatamente la siguió.

La chica pasó al baño a recoger el botiquín, había notado inmediatamente todas las heridas que tenía Ranma, entró a su cuarto, estaba desordenado

\- estuviste jugando por aquí ¿verdad?- suspiró pero aun así al oírlo maullar, le acarició la cabeza, quitó todo lo que le estorbara, se sentó en la cama y lo llamó palmeando la mano a su lado, el ahora manso gato ronroneo contra sus piernas buscando ser consentido - jeje... Ranma... para... quieto, debo curarte-

.-.-

\- por fin la paz volvió a esta casa...-

\- así es Tendo, la verdad yo ya había perdido la esperanza, ¡que bueno que su hija volvió!-

\- si, estoy muy orgulloso de ella- ambos hombres rieron, poniéndole una pausa a su comida

\- Nodoka ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó a su esposa

\- no, bueno... es que él no me atacó...-

\- tal vez no te vio... Ranma en estado Neko-ken no tiene compasión de nadie, a excepción de Akane, todos son bultos o enemigos- la mujer por alguna razón este comentario le dolió y se retiró de la mesa.

La mujer caminó escaleras arriba iba a entrar directo a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Akane

\- Ranma, deja de moverte- y se reía - es en serio debes quedarte quieto- y el gato maullaba- se acabó el algodón iré por más, creo que hay en el botiquín grande- y tú quédate aquí- dijo saliendo de la habitación topándose de frente con su tía

\- ¿tía?, ¿qué hace aquí?-

\- yo... solo pasaba... y oí... bueno, no importa, ya me iba...- y se dio media vuelta

\- yo vi como la esquivó- soltó Akane a sus espaldas

\- ¿qué?-

\- Ranma, la esquivó, él no la atacó-

\- bueno... tal vez me vio como un bulto- dijo con una sonrisa afectada

\- no creo... quiere probar...-

\- no... no sé di deba... yo- la chica sonrió y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola hacía la habitación.

Al entrar Ranma se estaba lamiendo y cuando las vio se paró sobre la cama, retrocedió un poco, como cuando se esta incómodo, pero no erizó el lomo. Akane se acercó a la cama y se sentó, Ranma olvidó la otra presencia en la puerta y se tiró al regazo de su prometida.

\- acérquese- dijo mientras acariciaba al gato

\- yo... y si se enoja...-

\- no creo que le haga nada... pero si la tranquiliza, yo no dejaría que pasara nada-

\- bueno...- accedió con un poco de miedo, se sentó a una distancia prudente en la cama y observo como Ranma parecía el gatito más dulce del mundo

\- ¿a que contrasta mucho con la personalidad normal de Ranma?- dijo riendo

\- si... la verdad si... esta bien si...- dijo haciendo ademán de tocarlo

\- ¿y porqué no?- le sonrió dándole seguridad. La mujer acercó la mano a la cabeza azabache y levemente rozo sus cabellos, el gato al sentir la mano se refregó contra ella, luego al darse cuenta que no era su dueña, se apartó y esquivo a la mujer poniéndose tras de Akane un poco reacio. La sonrisa de Nodoka se borro.

\- no se preocupe, los gatos son un poco altaneros, este no es la excepción, verá que si le da comida, cae rendido... ven Ranma- se palmeo las piernas y el gato regresó inmediatamente - iba a terminar de curarlo, pero... creo que es mejor que lo haga cuando se clame y se duerma para que se le pase el Neko-ken, de todas maneras, es un gato mimado que no le gusta el agua oxigenada y el alcohol, en eso es igual al Ranma normal- dijo riendo

\- creo que es mejor que los deje solos- a pesar de la frase, Nodoka mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro al salir de la habitación

.-.-.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Akane bajo de su habitación, la familia entera veía la tele y comían alguna que otra chuchería.

\- Akane hija, que bueno que bajas, ven siéntate y mira la película con nosotros, por cierto, pensamos que regresarías hasta mañana en la mañana- el hombre al no obtener respuesta se levantó hacía ella -¿qué pasa hija?-

\- no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí tan tranquilos como si no hubiera pasado nada, y si regrese antes fue por Ranma- dijo enojada

\- es que es eso Akane, pasamos tan malos días que ahora estamos relajándonos- añadió Genma

\- si Akane, Ranma casi nos hace puré- Nabiki seguía viendo la tele y lo único que le interesaba era que se callaran y la dejaran escuchar

\- Akane, Ranma aprovechó tu ausencia para comportarse de manera poco honorable, ¡mira como me dejo!- dijo Ryoga haciéndose la victima; Akane tomó mucho aire antes de hablar

\- ¡en que rayos estaban pensando!- gritó, ante esto Nodoka apareció desde la escaleras, bajo y se puso cerca de Akane

\- pero hija...-

\- ¡saben cuanto me costó calmarlo para que se durmiera!, ¡todo esto es su culpa!, ¡que carajos pensaban al alterarlo de esa manera!-

\- Akane nosotros no...- intentó Nabiki

\- no, basta de excusas... ¿quiero saber cuanto tiempo?-

\- hija...-

\- ¡¿cuanto tiempo lleva así?!-

\- desde el Sábado en la mañana- se animó Kasumi

\- ¡¿como permitieron esto?!-

\- Akane, no fue nuestra intención, te juro que intente vencerlo y...-

\- ¿intentar vencerlo? ¡¿eres idiota Ryoga?!- el muchacho casi llora, Akane nunca le había hablado así. Ella se acercó a el con furia, el sintió más miedo que de Ranma -¡Nadie puede vencerlo así!, ¡lo único que lograste fue ponerlo peor! ¡pero conociéndote seguro solo estabas pensando en vencerlo! ¡idiota!- repitió - ¡¿ y ustedes?! ¡¿porque no hicieron nada?!- apuntó a su padre y tío

\- no... nosotros...- Saotome sentía intimidado - lo... lo intentamos...-

\- ¡pues no fue suficiente!-

\- ¿pero hija que podíamos hacer? estaba como loco ni siquiera Cologne o Happosai pudi...- ella lo interrumpió

\- ¿así que esos dos ancianos solo vinieron a complicar más todo?- mencionó irónica - supongo que también estaban Shampoo y Mouse ¡¿no?!- el restó asistió - esperen... la culpable fue Shampoo, ¿no es así?- dijo con el coraje corriendo por sus venas- ¡¿no es así?!-

\- y Ukyo también- añadió Nabiki

\- esas dos brujas se las van a ver conmigo...- mencionó letal, estaba a punto de salir cuando

\- Akane...- se oyó una voz - ¿que esta pasando...?-

\- Ranma... - la chica quedo sorprendida y corrió hacía él, que aun estaba en la escalera - ¿como estas? ¿ como te sientes?- preguntó preocupada

\- yo... mmm... ¿bien?- dijo confundido - ¿no estabas de viaje? ¿cuando regresaste?- ella sonrió, y olvidándose de la familia, lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo escaleras arriba

\- es una larga historia, por ahora voy a curarte, y más vale que te quedes quieto Saotome-

\- ¿curarme?- fue cuando apenas noto las heridas en su cuerpo -¿qué pasó? ¿porqué gritabas?-

\- vamos, te lo diré arriba- y ambos se perdieron en la escalera

\- No se quien da más miedo de esos dos, ¿no Tendo?-

\- definitivamente Saotome...-

Ryoga solo lloraba en silencio.

.-.-

\- ahh... claro... recuerdo ver a Shampoo convertida...-

\- sabes hay algo que tienes que saber... es sobre tu madre-

\- ¿no... no me digas... que la lastimé?- su respiración incluso se hizo cortada

\- no, tranquilo, eso no pasó, en realidad, creo que te cae bien-

\- ¿es en serio?- él sonrió entusiasmado

\- si- dijo mientras le pasaba el algodón por la cara

\- ¿crees que pueda... ya sabes... calmarme?-

\- no lo sé, pero que no te haya alterado su presencia es ganancia-

\- si verdad- Ranma lo pensó un momento, cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, descubrió a Akane muy cerca de su rostro, analizándolo de cerca

\- sa... sabes Akane...-

\- mmm- fue su única respuesta mientras le limpiaba un corte en la ceja

\- siento... siento... como si hubiera... pasado mucho tiempo... desde... desde que te fuiste... y al mismo tiempo como si, hubiera... hubiera sido ayer- dijo nervioso ante su cercanía

\- así que me extrañaste- dijo con gracia

\- ¡ja! eso quisieras- dijo volteando la cara

\- no te muevas- dijo tomándolo bruscamente de la barbilla y regresándolo a la posición anterior - tengo que terminar- se sumergieron en el silencio por varios minutos, y Ranma había preferido cerrar los ojos para no pensar en su prometida, en lo bien que olía y en sus ojos chocolate con tonos oliva que lo hacían babear; ni hablar de su sonrisa.

\- Ranma- ella lo llamó, fue cuando se dio cuanta que las curaciones habían cesado.

\- aa... ¿qué... qué pasa?- preguntó perdido en la mirada que a cinco centímetros acompañaba la voz aterciopelada

\- ¿me extrañaste?- interrogó suplicante

\- si- fue su rápida respuesta, sin pensarlo, completamente idiotizado

\- yo también... te he dicho qué... eres muy lindo cuando eres un gato...-

\- yo... yo...- él salió de su estupor - ¡yo no soy lindo! ¡tú estas loca!- ella se rió y dejándolo sentado en la silla se fue a su cama

\- ven, ven aquí gatito- jugó

\- ¡Akane... yo no...no soy...- no completó su frase, ya que se paralizó al ver las manos de la joven palmeando sus muslos

\- ven aquí gatito, vamos a tomar una siesta-

\- yo...- él comenzó a moverse lentamente

\- ven aquí pequeño-

\- no... no seas... boba Akane- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama - es decir... no... soy... así...- mencionó cuando su cabeza iba a dar al regazo femenino

\- duerme Ranma, yo voy a cuidar tu sueño-

\- esta... esta bien- dijo cerrando los ojos - Akane...-

\- shhh - lo silenció acariciándole la cabeza - duerme- la paz que sentía con el calor de las manos de Akane lo arrullaba a la inconciencia de manera involuntaria. En su último resquicio de conciencia sintió unos labios en su frente que lo terminaron de llevar al mundo de los sueños.

.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones*

\- Estuve pensando mucho entre poner a Akane en la idea de "compañera" o "dueña", pero simplemente pienso que el gato es la versión más pura de Ranma, además que es cuando se deja querer y cuidar realmente, por eso termine por poner "dueña", no realmente porque lo domine.

\- La capital de Aomori es... Aomori, por eso no especifique ciudad.

\- Sobre Nodoka, pienso que Ranma nunca sería capaz de atacarla estando en Neko-ken, tal vez si tendría que trabajar con ella sobre eso, sobre todo porque ya tiene a Akane para calmarlo, y los gatos es general solo le son fieles a un solo dueño, pero definitivamente Nodoka podría lograr muchas cosas, ¿ustedes que piensan?

\- El tiempo de vuelo desde Tokyo a Aomori y viceversa, es aproximadamente de 1h 45min, y del centro de Tokyo a Nerima es menos de una hora, así que por mucho, Akane hubiera tardado tres horas en regresar.

.-.-

Notas de la autora.

A 14 de Diciembre gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, los quiero, ¡son los mejores!, y bueno espero que esto se publique antes de las 12am, jeje.

Espero les haya gustado este one-shot más largito que los anteriores, y bueno, sin más por el momento

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
